My Little Pony The Legend Of Rookie
by xaigoth
Summary: things are peaceful in equestria as the birthday of Princess Luna grows near but will teh return of a old friend bring disaster to equestria or save it rating is subject to change as the story progresses rated T for violance
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

hello everyone this is the story of prince blue lightning the prince of war he prefers being called rookie and he was to marry twilight sparkle before his overbearing mother sent him on a mission of grave importance, the very day he was gonna tell her he was getting married, the story will take a while and i will be posting weekly hopefully, now to start off with this i will hold a question should rookie stay with twilight or should he fall in love with rainbow dash, princess luna or apple jack? its for you all to decide

he is very brave and reckless, loves to build stuff, and to experiment, he is also very intellegent, he also has a thing for art and beauty though he finds rarity ugly in a sense, his experiments generally end in either a success of a flaming mess, he is loyal to a fault and he is kind yet he is no doormat, him and his mother butt heads alot do to her always trying to protect him, his favorite food is apple pie and he loves drinking sake and apple juice but hates cider, he reads and loves to play and go on adventures, his one flaw is he is stubbern, unless its twilight trying to to talk him out of something

he is considered odd in his family as he is the only earth pony in his blood line though some speculate that the scar on his head where a horn would be is from a tragic accident that took his horn away, though him and his mother fight alot they both agree on their hatred for his father whom he believes is a coward and a jerk for abandoning them and starting a war cause of him, his father wanted rookie to take after him but his mother wanted him to stay in equestria, now he will make a choice that wil effect all of equastria

**Chapter 1: The Return of Rookie**

it was getting late as Twilight Sparkle, a beautiful purple haired unicorn, recieved a letter from her best friend and teacher Princess Celestia asking her to bring her friends to the palace at once. Twilight was tired but she got on the train any way with her 5 friends. the brave and loyal Rainbow dash, a beautiful tomboyish pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and a blue hair. the shy yet kind Fluttershy a pegasus of great beauty and pose yellow hair with a pinkish mane and tail, she is afraid of most everything but her way with animals is beyond compare. the honest Apple Jack, a strong earth pony with orange hair and a blond mane and tail, she runs sweet apple acres and is said to have quite a kick. the party machine Pinkie Pie, pink through and through and loves to luagh and party. and last but not least rarity a unicorn of high standards with a love of fashion, her white hair goes well with her purple mane and tail, she is obnoxious to a fualt which gets her into almost as much trouble as it gets her out of.

"well twi what in tarnation is this all about getting us up so late at night?' asked Apple Jack as the train took off towards canterlot "i wish i new Apple Jack but this is a surprise to me as well, she said she would explain things when we got there" replied a tired twilight. the ponies simply slept or played a game to pass the time waiting for the train to stop 2 hours later. getting off and heading straight to the throne room to greet the princess they were surprised to see she wasnt there but waiting for them in her private chambers

"twilight my faithful student i am glad you could make it, i'm so sorry for waking you all up so late but a urgent matter has come up" aid the princess as they gathered around "Luna's birthday is this friday and i need your help to prepare for this glorious day" twlight was surprised but happy at the same time and looking at the others they all had the same idea "why princess we happily accept but um i dont mean to be rbe by asking but couldnt this of waited til mornnng?" she asked with a smile making Celestia luagh " my faithful student you might be right but i have brought you here for a differnt reason as well, this couldnt wait til tomorrow" suddenly the door opened and a pony walked in scars on his face and a red bandanna around his neck his white and blue hair mane and tail glisened in the moon light as twilight gasped "ROOKIE" she yelled tackling him "where have you been you just disappeared 2 years ago" rookie luaghed "oh come on twily baby cant this wait til later i was asked here by the princess upon my return" the others were shocked and dazzled by this new pony they never saw before "twily baby?" rainbow asked n a surprised voice and the princess seeing her subjects confused stood up and said " my friends allow me to introduce prince Blue lightning better known as rookie, he is the son of a close friend the queen of an ally nation of equestria, and twilight's fiance" watching as the girls all gasped " i need you to help him settle in equestria while he decides a very importent matter i hope i can count on all of you" celestia stood gleaming as the others looked at each other then they spoke in unison " you can count on us princess" twilight kissed rookie on the cheek and got up "well now this should be fun hope you dont mind staying in Cantorlot while we help the princess with another matter rookie" she asked with a smile "no not at all just so long as your big brother doesnt try and kill me" rookie luaghed


	2. Chapter 2

**Preperations and Uninvited Guests**

Twilight found her self far busier then she first thought she would be, she had to check decorations, food, gifts, security, music, games, attire and do all this while making sure Princess Luna doesn't find out about the party. Luckily she had her friends to help her out, Rarity was busy making every pony new clothes and dresses for the party, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie handled games and food, Rainbow handled gifts and helped with decorations, Fluttershy handled the music, and good old Shining armor took care of security, which left Twilight time to keep Luna busy, if it wasn't for the fact that Rookie returned as well. Rookie was already back to old form with experimenting and he caused some setbacks with food and decorations and attire, much to Princess Celestia's amusement.

It was nearing noon when Twilight finally got things settled down and in working order, she was busy reprimanding Rookie for setting the banquet hall on fire with his new potion that is suppose to "flame the passion of love" but something went terribly wrong. "How many times must i say no experimenting Rookie" she exclaimed "you almost killed somepony in there." rookie was looking a little confused and sad at what transpired "forgive me Twi i was simply trying to keep myself busy while you worked" he said using some of his charm in an attempt to calm her down when a familiar voice stated from behind him "cause trouble as usual i see, don't you ever think about the consequances of your actions?" both Twilight and Rookie were taking by surprise by a armored unicorn mare with scars all over and the look of disdain, reconizing her instantly Rookie quickly replied " always general, um by the way why are you here and where is….." he was quickly cut off by a high pitched squel and a sudden ponce from a pnik and yellow alicorn mare about half his size "HEY BIG BROTHER!" she yelled with a smile the size of the grand canyon "hey Valeria, does mom know your here?" Rookie luaghed "um… maybe….." Valeria had the look of guilt on her face as usual while rookie and the general shook their heads "Valeria you need to be more careful what if something happened to you, and if no pony knows where you are then the trouble could be worse" Rookie said reprimanding her "but but i just wanted to see you and and i have Myku and Ariana with me" she was on the verge of tears when Rookie hugged her tightly "its ok sis just be careful next time….. wait did you say ariana" twilight was dumbstruck by the scene when she finally asked "um Rookie who are your friends?" Rookie looked at Twilight then face hoofed " oh sorry Twi" he luaghed "allow me to introduce you to my little sister Valeria" he started then pointing at the general "her body guard General Myku," and pointing at a pegasus pony who had green and purple hair gliding down and landing next to the group "and Lady Ariana my bodyguard and advisor whom i thought i left back at my dad's keep," twilight was dumbstruck for a few seconds having never heard of them before "oh um hi nice to meet you all i'm Twilight Sparkle, Rookie's fiance and student of Princess Celestia herself" she said introducing herself


End file.
